


Cup of coffee

by Queenofcolors



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of coffee

It was a very slow day at Coffee mug café Erin and Abby were having their morning break when a long hair blonde girl with a Floral print dress and black combat boots the blonde girls hair short with black ribbon in her hair with grey leather gloves on her hands she waited to be seated. Abby sat the girl down at a table by the window.

Erin made her way to the blonde girls table " I'm Erin I'll be your waitress for today" she passes her the menu their hands touch for a brief moment they both looked at each other " you have pretty eyes" said the blonde girl.Erin pulled her hand away and blushed. "What...would ....you... like..... for.....today" Erin was completely nervous tripping over her the blonde woman in front of her was breath taking " expresso and a blueberry muffin to go please".  


Erin went to the back were the expresso machine was and her friends Abby and patty were back their gossiping " I think I have a new crush" both Patty and Abby rolled their eyes " what was the eye roll for" " look sweet pea you have new crushes on the customer every week just last week you had a crush on that dumb guy named Kevin who kept forgetting he hated coffee" Patty said "Patty has a point and you don't even know if she a lesbian or not and if she single" Abby said while grabbing a container to put the muffin " I'm pretty sure she not straight she said I had pretty eyes" " okay Erin but don't come crying to us of this girl dosent turn out who you think she is" Abby handed her the container of muffins.

Erin put the lid on the portable cup of expresso and put the container of muffins in a bag and walked back over to the blonde girl. The blonde girl was on the phone was on the phone she mouthed thank you and payed for her items and left. Erin sulked back into the kitchen "why the long face Erin" patty said " she was on the phone and she didn't us credit she paid with money so I didn't get her name or number" "maybe she will come back tomorrow remember she said you have pretty eyes" Abby was mocking Erin but Erin ignored her.

The next day Erin was determine to get this mystery girl number. Erin waited all morning hoping the mysterious bolnd girl but she never showed. Noon hit and Erin gave up hoping until a blonde man walks in he wore a David Bowie T-shirt with black skinny and yellow goggles were set on top of his head. She looked up at the blonde man who resembled the blonde girl from yesterday. She walked the blonde guy to a table "Hello I'm Erin I will be your server today" " that's a cute name" the blonde man winked.

Erin face immediately turned red "thank you you have a nice face" she hated her self for saying that and for saying it with confidence. The blonde haired man just laughed Erin thought his laughter like was the cutest thing she had ever heard. " Ms Erin I would like an expresso for here" she was blushing even harder now she left his table and went to the back. " so who the person that's got you all flustered" Abby looked up from make a pastry "I don't know his name but he a really cute blonde""Another one maybe I should switch places with you so I can get a date to my cousin wedding" Patty said." I guess I'm just lucky this time for sure I will get this one number."

Erin walked the expresso back to the blonde man. She sets the expresso "Thanks dollface" the blonde hair man to a sip of his expresso " this expresso is amazing" "your very welcome since you know my name how about I get your name and maybe number?"

She held her breath in anticipation " my names holtzmann" holtzmann wrote his phone number down on a napkin and handed to her "How about a date tomorrow night at my place I'll text you the address" " yes..sure..I'd.. like" Erin had become a flustered mess.

The next Erin couldn't shut up about her date with what she describe the dreamy holtzmann. Unfortunately for patty and Abby they got here everything while they waited for someone to pick up their order so they can close for the day. Ding ding the door bell rang when the door opened lord and behold it was the blonde haired girl from two days ago she wore a jumpsuit a green crop top and yellow googles on her head. 

" I'm here to pick up a order of blue berry muffins for name jillian" Abby went to the back " were are the muffins for Jillian" " right here I'll take" Erin grabbed the box and head towards the front " your name is Jillian that's pretty" " thanks Erin" Jillian said with a wink as she walked out the door.

Erin stood there blushing hard she ran back to the back " she remember me Jillian remember me" Erin was all giggle and excited "Or she just saw your name tag" Patty and Abby just rolled their eyes "What about your date with the dreamy holtzmann" "I still going on that date it not like I have her phone number."

Erin was putting the last finishing touches on her look she wore a red long form fitting dress with black high heels she put her hair up into a braided crown an wore nude lipstick. She was in front of holtzmann door shaking her stomach was doing flips she hesitate to knock on the door. The door slowly opened their stood a Holtzmann wearing a button up dress shirt and a black blazer with black dress pants and dress shoes with red lipstick and a gold headband.

"Aren't you Jillian?" Erin stood there confused "Yes but my friends call me holtzmann please come in I'll explain." Holtzmann lead Erin in to her one bed room apartment there was a black couch and a vintage television a coffee table in front of the couch the dinning table had lit candles and two China set plates and silverware. Erin sat down on the couch while holtzmann poured two glasses of wine "I'm sorry for the confusion I thought you knew that I'm genderfluid is that a problem I didn't mean to deceive you I was going to ask you the first time but I got a call from my job." 

It was a very slow day at Coffee mug café Erin and Abby were having their morning break when a long hair blonde girl with a Floral print dress and black combat boots the blonde girls hair short with black ribbon in her hair with grey leather gloves on her hands she waited to be seated. Abby sat the girl down at a table by the window.

Erin made her way to the blonde girls table " I'm Erin I'll be your waitress for today" she passes her the menu their hands touch for a brief moment they both looked at each other " you have pretty eyes" said the blonde girl.Erin pulled her hand away and blushed. "What...would ....you... like..... for.....today" Erin was completely nervous tripping over her the blonde woman in front of her was breath taking " expresso and a blueberry muffin to go please".  


Erin went to the back were the expresso machine was and her friends Abby and patty were back their gossiping " I think I have a new crush" both Patty and Abby rolled their eyes " what was the eye roll for" " look sweet pea you have new crushes on the customer every week just last week you had a crush on that dumb guy named Kevin who kept forgetting he hated coffee" Patty said "Patty has a point and you don't even know if she a lesbian or not and if she single" Abby said while grabbing a container to put the muffin " I'm pretty sure she not straight she said I had pretty eyes" " okay Erin but don't come crying to us of this girl dosent turn out who you think she is" Abby handed her the container of muffins.

Erin put the lid on the portable cup of expresso and put the container of muffins in a bag and walked back over to the blonde girl. The blonde girl was on the phone was on the phone she mouthed thank you and payed for her items and left. Erin sulked back into the kitchen "why the long face Erin" patty said " she was on the phone and she didn't us credit she paid with money so I didn't get her name or number" "maybe she will come back tomorrow remember she said you have pretty eyes" Abby was mocking Erin but Erin ignored her.

The next day Erin was determine to get this mystery girl number. Erin waited all morning hoping the mysterious bolnd girl but she never showed. Noon hit and Erin gave up hoping until a blonde man walks in he wore a David Bowie T-shirt with black skinny and yellow goggles were set on top of his head. She looked up at the blonde man who resembled the blonde girl from yesterday. She walked the blonde guy to a table "Hello I'm Erin I will be your server today" " that's a cute name" the blonde man winked.

Erin face immediately turned red "thank you you have a nice face" she hated her self for saying that and for saying it with confidence. The blonde haired man just laughed Erin thought his laughter like was the cutest thing she had ever heard. " Ms Erin I would like an expresso for here" she was blushing even harder now she left his table and went to the back. " so who the person that's got you all flustered" Abby looked up from make a pastry "I don't know his name but he a really cute blonde""Another one maybe I should switch places with you so I can get a date to my cousin wedding" Patty said." I guess I'm just lucky this time for sure I will get this one number."

Erin walked the expresso back to the blonde man. She sets the expresso "Thanks dollface" the blonde hair man to a sip of his expresso " this expresso is amazing" "your very welcome since you know my name how about I get your name and maybe number?"

She held her breath in anticipation " my names holtzmann" holtzmann wrote his phone number down on a napkin and handed to her "How about a date tomorrow night at my place I'll text you the address" " yes..sure..I'd.. like" Erin had become a flustered mess.

The next Erin couldn't shut up about her date with what she describe the dreamy holtzmann. Unfortunately for patty and Abby they got here everything while they waited for someone to pick up their order so they can close for the day. Ding ding the door bell rang when the door opened lord and behold it was the blonde haired girl from two days ago she wore a jumpsuit a green crop top and yellow googles on her head. 

" I'm here to pick up a order of blue berry muffins for name jillian" Abby went to the back " were are the muffins for Jillian" " right here I'll take" Erin grabbed the box and head towards the front " your name is Jillian that's pretty" " thanks Erin" Jillian said with a wink as she walked out the door.

Erin stood there blushing hard she ran back to the back " she remember me Jillian remember me" Erin was all giggle and excited "Or she just saw your name tag" Patty and Abby just rolled their eyes "What about your date with the dreamy holtzmann" "I still going on that date it not like I have her phone number."

Erin was putting the last finishing touches on her look she wore a red long form fitting dress with black high heels she put her hair up into a braided crown an wore nude lipstick. She was in front of holtzmann door shaking her stomach was doing flips she hesitate to knock on the door. The door slowly opened their stood a Holtzmann wearing a button up dress shirt and a black blazer with black dress pants and dress shoes with red lipstick and a gold headband.

"Aren't you Jillian?" Erin stood there confused "Yes but my friends call me holtzmann please come in I'll explain." Holtzmann lead Erin in to her one bed room apartment there was a black couch and a vintage television a coffee table in front of the couch the dinning table had lit candles and two China set plates and silverware. Erin sat down on the couch while holtzmann poured two glasses of wine "I'm sorry for the confusion I thought you knew that I'm genderfluid is that a problem I didn't mean to deceive you I was going to ask you the first time but I got a call from my job."  


"Its not a problem for me I like you for you I think your cute whether your a girl or a book" she kissed holtzmann cheeck. Holtzmann blushed like crazy she grabbed Erin hand and lead her to the dinning table and they started their date which lead to many more dates.


End file.
